Test whether a tryptophan free amino acid drink will produce temporary depressive symptoms in euthymic, unmedicated patients who have been treated for depression with group cognitive behavior therapy. The drink reduces plasma tryptophan, reduces brain levels of serotonin, and reverses the antidepressant effects of SSRIs in euthymic depressed patients.